


Fireflies

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Series: Widdershins Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: Prompt: I think there are fireflies where my caution should be. Instead of slowing down, I just burn brighter.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/gifts).

> Hey so this turned out angstier than intended just a heads up because uh actually it was horrific situation those kids were in!

There’s something about running for your life that puts it all in perspective, Vincent reflects as he tears down the hall after Will. Right now that perspective is that it might actually have been easier to explain to Dad he doesn’t want to be a hangman, than to explain why he’s dead in the corridors underneath the university next to Eliza and the prisoner. Oh god, Dad loves Eliza. He’ll be so mad he dragged her into this mess.

“This way!” Will gasps, suddenly tugging Vincent to turn left down another hall.Then right, then left again, sprinting past rows of portraits and ornate display cases, as the shouts of the enraged janitor they’d stumbled upon grow louder.

The thing is, Vincent isn’t really scared. Well, he is, but it’s not the tight, sickish, anxious ball in the pit of his stomach he’s used to. It’s heart-pounding, feet-flying, lungs-gasping, body-tingling - he’s running for his life and he feels alive.

As they round another corner, Will shoved Vincent into the space between a large cabinet and the enclave it stands in. “Keep quiet,” he hisses, darting in after him. The space is tight and he presses up against Vincent, their bodies rising and falling in tandem as they struggle to breathe as quietly as possible.

For a minute or so, there’s silence, except for the thud of Vincent’s heart. Will’s eyes are glued to the corridor, his cheeks flushed red from the exertion, and Vincent can’t help thinking how very handsome he looks.

“I think we lost him,” Will whispers eventually, and slowly runs his teeth over his lower lip, a rare nervous fidget.

“I hope Eliza i-is alright.”

Will glances back to give Vincent a reassuring grin. “She’s fast, even in those heels. I’m sure she’s fine.” That’s not something that can be guaranteed tonight, but Vincent feels better anyway.

“W-what should we do now?”

“Wait here another minute, just to make sure the coast is clear.”

“O-okay.” Vincent watches Will watch the corridor, his eyes trailing over the bounce of his hair, his sharp jaw and bright eyes, and the urge to do something he’s been ignoring for hours bursts in his chest. “Will?”

“Hm?” Will turns to look at him, and Vincent takes a breath.

“Um.” He’s still scared, but a scared that tingles throughout, pushes him onwards and makes it surprisingly easy to reach out to cup Will’s face and kiss him. Will goes very still, when Vincent breaks away after a moment he sees he’s gone very red. “S-sorry,” he says immediately, though he’d do it again in a heartbeat. “Just... I l-like you, and there’s a good chance we w-won’t make it through tonight, and I didn’t want to - without first -“

Will opens his mouth, still looking a little shell-shocked. “I don’t want to - without - either,” he says in a rush, and takes Vincent’s face in both hands. “Again?”

“P-please.”

The second time they kiss longer, and it’s much better. Vincent grabs Will’s waist and pulls him in close, tilting his head back because he’s actually quite a bit taller, but Will presses him against the wall so he’s supported and kisses harder. It’s very warm, and Will’s tongue darts into his mouth, roaming like he’s determined to taste all of him in the short time they have. They kiss with urgency. In all likelihood they’ll be dead by morning, but Vincent holds Will tight, one hand running over him, and kisses as sweetly as he can, and he’s terrified of this and everyone in the building who wants to kill them and telling his dad anything and the world in general, but his usual butterflies have turned to fireflies and they’re shining, creating this one bright spot in this otherwise pitch black night.

“Will...” Vincent murmurs, breaking their deep kiss to press little kisses to his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his neck. “Will, Will, Will...” Will is supposed to die in a few hours and it suddenly feels very important to make sure that, whatever happens, for a moment he felt loved.

“Vincent,” Will breathes in response, his body shifting so he’s flush against him. “Gorgeous, beautiful, perfect, lovely Vincent.” He keeps mumbling, one hand holding Vincent in while the other plays in his hair, repeating the words over and over. Vincent can’t stop kissing him, everywhere, until he tastes salt and realises Will’s crying and still he doesn’t stop.

“It’s o-okay, you’re okay.”

Will holds him tighter. “I’m scared,” he admits, his voice tear-choked.

“Me too,” Vincent says, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what was expected there but it wasn’t what I expected. Like why is the start like that but the end like that? I kind of like it though overall. It’s 2am. Hope you had emotions bc I sure do now. <3


End file.
